


Field Trip! (Discontinued)

by Lilstories33



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Dates, F/M, Kidnapping, overprotective older siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: When families send their kids on a trip to school, all should be fine, so how did this one go so wrong?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookidoughlilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/gifts).

Chapter one 

The sun broke through the curtains, indicating a new day. 

However the lump under a bundle of blankets that whined and grumbled about it being too early, wasn’t a fan of mornings, the small form pulled the covers right over her head to block out the evil sun, and her noisy sister who was clattering around downstairs in the kitchen. 

Settling back down with a contented sigh, she was about to dose of when the door flew open “Alright! Kiddo! Time to get ready!” a female voice called “You have the trip today, and you are having dinner at the Tracy’s house after school!” the adult grinned. 

A head emerged from the blankets, hair all over the place, and a stern glare fixed on the child's face “No” she said, before moving back under the covers. 

“Cooki, if you don't get up, you can't go on your trip and Alan will be lonely” Shadow smirked, that got her little sister moving...even if she was clutching on to the blankets still. 

Laughing Shadow moved out the way so Cooki could get ready. 

Meanwhile, down the street, the Tracy household could be classed as a battlefield. 

“Scott! Make Alans lunch! Virgil get Gordon ready! John put the book down and get breakfast!” Jeff Tracy yelled, as he helped his youngest son get his shoes on “At least you aren't any trouble” he grumbled, making Alan giggle “Go get breakfast” jeff said pushing Alan gently to the kitchen. 

“Dad! I can’t find my sketchbook!” Virgil yelled as he got Gordon to the kitchen table. Jeff sighed as he heard each one of his sons yell at him. No wonder he was starting to turn grey. 

Jeff wanted to scream ‘for the love of god, just shut up’ but he knew he couldn’t, he just had to smile and get on with it. 

He saw Scott reaching over to answer the phone, of course he knew who it would be, Shadow, they were planning on having breakfast after the kids were dropped off at school. 

However, jeffs thought process was cut off with a “DAD! I spilled my juice on my shirt!” from Alan. This day couldn’t get any more stressful, and it was only 7:30am!

Back up the street, Cooki was ready and having breakfast, still glaring at shadow for waking her earlier, but was happy at the fact she has received pancakes with Strawberries and Cream.   
Shadow was currently talking on the phone with Scott about where they were going to breakfast. Cooki found that amusing, once everything was finished and the plates were washed, and the house was locked up. 

They made the walk to school; Shadow carrying Cooki on her back. Cooki was giggling to herself, which made her sister smile, though it might be a sugar rush that the teachers would have to deal with later.

While parents stood at the gates, chatting away to each other, Cooki jumped down from Shadows back and ran over to where Alan was.   
Yeah, the teachers were in for a crazy day if those two where together. 

Shadow watched the interaction between the children, smiling she handed cooki her lunch “Now, you have your first aid kit, lunch, change of clothes, pocketknife, a phone, emergency phone and backup”

Cooki huffed, rolling her eyes “yes, but I don’t see why I need all this?” she said, causing Alan to add “I'm the same! Dad and Scott made me take so much stuff! We are only going to the museum” he grinned. 

“Yeah, but you are accident prone Alan” Scott said walking up beside the group “Morning” he grinned “Gordon is already inside, Virgil decided to walk with a new girl to school, and John is in the library,” he said, spotting Alan’s puzzled look, when only one brother appeared. 

Before Alan could say anything, his teacher walked outside calling his class, to line up for the trip. It was like a stampede, of small children, as they charged towards their teacher to get into line, then have the register done. 

Scott and Shadow waved to Cooki and Alan as they walked towards the line, they were too busy talking about the new space exhibit, as they got into line, the teachers started the registration, going down every name and each pupil responding with ‘Here!’, ‘Present!’ or ‘Good Morning!’ to their teacher. 

Once all parents saw their children get onto the coach, the chattering stopped, and everyone left to either go home or go to work. 

“So, Breakfast?” Scott grinned at Shadow, who looked at him “Where were you thinking?” she asked, looking back to the coach as the door slid shut and the engine started up. 

Scott shrugged “How about that diner outside your med school?” he asked as they walked to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The bus was noisy, the poor teachers on the trip were having to constantly telling the same group of kids to be quiet. 

Lucky for them, the two that were normally asks a lot of questions in class, where quietly chatting to each other, Alan was excited, as he told Cooki about how his father's space equipment would be on display, and their class would be the first to see it. 

Cooki was equally excited, as she loved space as much as Alan and his older brother John, she couldn’t wait to see all the new things they had.

“Oh! And Dad said he might stop by! Cause he’s at a meeting near the museum later today, but he may come and give us a talk on space!” the blonde grinned looking at his best friend beside him “how cool would that be?” he asked and Cooki grinned “That would be awesome Alan!” she added, grinning like mad. 

As the two sat and spoke about what they wanted to see, and what games they would be playing after school, the rest of the class were all seeing how many people they could get to wave back at them, and one kid on the bus thought it was amusing to hold up a sign saying they had been kidnapped, of course someone called the police.

Elsewhere in the Diner, Shadow was worried, she never liked sending Cooki on school trips away from her protection, she hated it, she poked at the bacon on her plate, and looked up when Scott laughed, then he spoke “She’ll be fine Shadow. Alan and Cooki have each other backs, nothing will happen to them, you gotta stop worrying or you’ll go grey!” he smirked 

Shadow threw a napkin at him and rolled her eyes “oh yeah Cap’n Tracy? How about the greys you have?!” she smirked, earning a playful glare from her companion.

Only if they knew the dangers that were a head, and how bad it could truly get. 

Friendships, and loyalties would be tested. 

It would definitely be a trip to remember.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three

In a dark apartment, an evil smirk crossed the woman's features “soon, my love, we will be together” she says placing a hand on the picture “We will live the life God intended us to live,” she said, slamming a knife into another picture with a man and woman “she had no right to be by your side, or bear your children” she growled “but she is out of the picture, and now it’s time for me to take my place” 

As she left the room, the light from the door she opened, revealed articles of the Tracy family, but every image of the late Lucille Tracy, had been defaced, or a knife sticking out of the wall.

As the door slowly closed, the women headed to work, after all, she was expecting children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the bus parked up outside the museum, the teachers did a head count and let the children off the bus one by one.

There was the sound of clicking high heels, as a brown haired woman approached the group, a huge smile plastered on her face “Welcome!” she said looking at everyone and spotted Alan, she knew it was only a matter of time, until her plan fell into place “my name is Lilith Barkly! I will be your guide for today” she said “And aren’t you such a special one” she says bending down to look at Alan “I hear your father is stopping by” she grinned “Well, shall we all get started?” she asked and led everyone inside.

Alan looked at cooki and whispered “I don’t like her...she’s creepy” he said, and cooki nodded in agreement. 

As everyone filtered through the main entrance, the excited chatter echoed through the large hall, the class was split into groups by the teachers, so there wouldn’t be any hassle when going around the museum, Alan and Cooki where grinning like mad as there first stop was at the plane exhibits.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

While Alan and Cooki’s class where having fun at the museum, but for Virgil it was break in high school. Virgil was in his last year of High School, along with his friend Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, who was in a different school to learn things about how to be more lady-like according to her emails.   
Her adopted sister, Ashley who was new to the school and in his Art and Music class, she’s the same age as John, a year below him, his whole family had met Ashley when they went for dinner at the Creighton-Ward manor, she had cooked a massive meal for everyone as their cook had taken ill and she refused to let Parker or her adopted Father Lord Hugh cook.  
Everyone had bonded that night; Ashley had become Virgil’s best friend. So, he was delighted to have her in the school, currently they where sitting discussing things about their assignments for classes. “So, do you think Alan will be tired out after the trip?” Ashley had asked quietly, Virgil laughed “He is with Cooki Kirk! It spells Chaos! And when they get home, they will have Gordon! Then it’s the Chaos Crew! Its like a war zone!” he laughed.

Ash smiled and looked about, then she quietly asked “Virgil, could I walk home with you after school?” she asked, brown eyes met green slightly shocked at her tone “Is someone making you uncomfortable?” he asked frowning “I’ll tell Scott, we’ll put them in their place” he stated, but the girl across from him shook her head “No, it’s just getting darker…and…well” then it clicked and Virgil nodded “I get it, sure, I have maths last, so I will meet you here ok?” he said and ash nodded, once the bell rang Virgil kissed the top of her head and they went their separate ways, Virgil smiled to himself, he couldn't wait for the day to end. 

Miles from the school, Cooki and Alan where rambling about jets, when they heard a chuckle from behind “That’s the one I flew Alan” he said, causing Alan to spin round and hug him “Hi Dad! Are you here to give the talk?” he asked excitedly, Cooki grinned and waved “Hello Mr Tracy! Thank you for allowing me to come to dinner while my sister studies” she said and Jeff grinned ruffling the kid’s hair “I look forward to seeing you both after, and hearing all about what you saw”  
As they all walked together to re-join the class, in the background the women smirked “Soon Jeff my love, Soon you will be by my side” she whispered, a wicked smile spreading across her face, all she needed was Alan and her plan would be complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six 

The full class listened as Jeff spoke about his missions, and how he trained to go into space, Alan was grinning like mad, he loved hearing his fathers stories, he looked at his classmates as they asked questions about the different missions he went on.   
As Jeff started answering a loud alarm sounded “Everyone out!!” the tour guide yelled, guiding them all to the fire exits, Jeff assisted getting others to safety.   
Alan followed his school group towards the exit when he was grabbed, he felt something pierce his skin and soon felt drowsy, the last thing he saw was his best friend running towards him.   
Another man had grabbed Cooki, he administered the same drug to the small girl, eventually both children where tossed into the back of a removal van, which left.   
“Gavin”   
“Here”  
“Alex”   
“Here   
“Alan”  
There was no response the teacher looked up from the register and another student spoke up “Miss! Cooki isn’t here either!”   
Teachers began searching the area, but there was no sign of the 2 children, just then Jeff walked over “Where’s my son and his friend?” he asked, the teacher gulped “I-I Uh sir, I am sorry but I don’t know, we have looked everywhere and the fire department have searched all the rooms…they cants find him”   
Jeffs eyes went wide, he paled, Alan and Cooki where missing, then he went into panic “No body can leave! Get the police here now! My son is missing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow - My OC  
Ashley - My OC  
Cooki - my Friends OC


End file.
